Piracka przygoda nad Ligurią
Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinek 4 Chris: Witam w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki dookoła Włoch! Ostatnim razem, nasi uczestnicy poznali niemiecko-włoską kulture Turyńską, zaglądając przede wszystkim do dumy tego miasta - fabryki fiata. Ja udałem się na zasłużony odpoczynek, a zadanie powierzyłem w ręce Chefa i Bteh.. Co się dalej wydarzyło? Hehe, nie mam pojęcia! Sztafeta została wygrana przez Wybuchowe Pizze, a po dramatycznej dogrywce na ceremonii wylądowały Latające Spaghetti, głównie z winy Berny i Hildegarde. Na ceremonii z milionem pożegnała się ta pierwsza, jednak jeszcze dziś czeka ją pojedynek jako szansa na powrót z Giacomo! Czy jej się uda? Kto zmierzy się ze zwycięzcą tego pojedynku przegrywając dzisiaj?! Czy Wybuchowe Pizze podtrzymają zwycięską passe? Zostańcie z nami na zabójczo piracki odcinek Totalnej.. Porażki.. Giro... D'Italia! (Opening: Samolot wznosi się nad chmurami, przelatując nad słonecznymi Włochami. Nagle jednak następuje gwałtowna zmiana pogody i samolot zostaje uderzony przez piorun spadł z hukiem prosto na Rzymskie koloseum. Wszyscy rozbiegli się w panice w różne strony Włoch. Kamera pojawia się w Veronie, gdzie Victoria i Wide odgrywają bez emocji scenę z Romeo i Julii. Przed pocałunkiem nagle jednak przed nimi z pudła wyskakuje Isabelle, która bawi się w maga i wsadza Wide'owi różdżkę do oka. Kamera przenosi się do Wenecji, gdzie w jednej gondoli Daniel i Theresa mieli właśnie wpłynąć do kanału miłości, jednak ich gondola zostaje postrzelona kulą armatnią przez George'a i Michael'a, którzy zaczeli się śmiać i przybili sobie piątkę. Obraz kamery przeskakuje do Ancony, gdzie w porcie na głowę całującej się ze słupem Berny spada mewia kupa. Berna jednak się nie przejmuje i całuje słup jeszcze namiętniej. Kamera przenosi się w Alpy, gdzie na wysokości 4000 m.n.p.m Lukaninho oraz Charles ścigają się na wspinaczce, a kiedy Lukaninho oberwał od Chefa kostką lodu i spadł Charles zaczal się śmiać, jednak wrotce i on dostał. W Bolonii ze wspólnego talerzu spaghetti jedzą Brendon i Emma. Kiedy miało dojść do pocałunku przy ostatnim makaroniku rozdzieliła ich Charlotte, obsypując ich Parmeńskim serem. W L'Aquilli gruzem obrzucały się Catherine oraz Marie Joulie. W końcu spowodowały trzęsienie ziemi i uciekły. Po ulicach Neapolu dumnie kroczyli Debora i Moreno, okradając co drugi bank. Przeleciał nad nimi starą paralotnią Giacomo, który rozbił się na Sycylii, tuż przed samą Etną. Kamera przeskoczyła na Sardenie do Cagliari, gdzie Hildegarde stała wściekła i bezradna otoczona owcami. Na koniec kamera zbliża ponownie do Koloseum, a w tle widać zbliżające się dwie sylwetki postaci, a przed nimi Chris'a trzymającego walizkę z milionem. Chef wyrzuca walizkę w powietrze, która się otworzyła formując z pieniędzy napis "Total Drama Italy's Tour") Dzień 4 Autobus z zawodnikami zmierzał naprzód, zostawiając powoli za sobą góry. Nad horyzontem z każdą chwilą było widoczne co raz bardziej niesamowicie błękitne morze. Ale czy ktoś z zawodników w ogóle to dostrzegł..? Autobus, Pokój Zwycięzców 120px Zwycięska po raz drugi drużyna Wybuchowych Pizz ponownie znalazła się w najbardziej luksusowej części autobusu. Nie którym jednak luksusów było za mało. George i Michael pokłócili się właśnie o talerz ciastek kokosowych. George: Oddawaj! Ja pierwszy je powąchałem! Michael natomiast polizał ciastka. Michael: A ja pierwszy za to je polizałem! George: No i co z tego? Mamy te same zarazki! Rzucił się za nim w pościg po całym pokoju. W końcu Michael schował się za Emmą, o mało jej nie przewracając. Emma: Ej, co się stało? George: Nic takiego! Chce tylko zabrać to, co moje! Machał pięściami przed jej twarzą. George: Lepiej się odsuń! Jednak Emma stała jak kamień. Emma: Uspokójcie się. Chcecie się kłócić o jeden talerz, skoro tyle ich tutaj mamy?! Wiesz ile dzieci umiera w Afryce w tym momencie? George westchnął. George: Wiem laska. Ale nie fair, że on musi dostawać zawsze to, co lepsze! Michael zachwycony zjadał ciastko za ciastkiem. Emma: Na pewno jest tutaj coś, co ty też lubisz. Podała mu budyń. Emma: Nie wygląda smacznie? George: Owszem! :D Rzucił budyniem w Michael'a. George: Wygląda smacznie, szczególnie na jego twarzy :D Emma zrobiła facepalm'a. Charlotte podeszła do nich, obejmując obydwóch. Charlotte: O, witajcie przyjaciele? Co tam ciekawego porabiacie? ' George: Rzucam w Michael'a budyniem! :D Charlotte uśmiechneła się troskliwie. Charlotte: Tylko nie zróbcie sobie krzywdy.. Kiedy George dalej zaczął ganiać za bratem, Charlotte powstrzymała się od puszczenia pawia. Emma: Jak prawdziwe rodzeństwo.. Charlotte: Bynajmniej nie jest nudno. Victoria siedziała nieco dalej, słuchając muzyki i nie przejmując się gwarem. ' Wide dosiadł się do Victorii. Wide: Widze, że też lubisz ciężkie brzmienia.. :) Victoria: Mhm... Wide: Też lubie nie które piosenki Sabatonu.. :) Victoria: Mhm... Wide: A to jednak nie to samo co muzyka Emo... :( Victoria: Interesujące. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja ide coś zjeść. Wide westchnął. Victoria: Jak chcesz to chodź. Uśmiechnął się i poszedł za nią. Klasa Średnia 120px Drużyna chętnie korzystała z faktu, że nie musieli gnieździć się już jeden na drugim, jak było ostatnio kiedy przegrali. Debora siedziała wygodnie rozłożona na dwa fotele, popalając papierosa przy otwartym oknie. Na przeciwko niej siedziała robiąca reanimacje swojej pacynce Catherine. Debora: W bardzo seksowny sposób molestujesz tą pacynke.. To znaczy Sasuke. Co mu jest? :c Catherine: Chce mu się kupke, i nie może jej wycisnąć. :c Debora: Uuu, to rzeczywiście poważny problem. Catherine: No. :c I jeszcze toaleta jest zajęta. :c W tym momencie z "łazienki" wyszedł właśnie odpicowany Brendon. Catherine i Debora aż zaczeły kaszleć od nadmiaru wody kolońskiej. Brendon: Sorry że tak długo, no ale rozumiecie. Włoskie laseczki muszą dostrzegać we mnie mena! ' Debora udawała zachwyconą. Debora: Masz racje.. Wyrwij sobie jakąś dupcie w następnym mieście. :3 Ja dopilnuje, żeby seks bomba Emma wypłakała się na moich ramionach. :3 Brendon spojrzał się na nią pytająco. Debora: Nic, nic. :3 Brendon: No co ty laska, w życiu bym nie zdradził Em! Objął ramieniem Catherine. Brendon: No chyba że miałbym to zrobić z tobą, kocico. :> Dostał z twarzy pacynką. Catherine: Upsik. ^^ Sorki, ale on jest strasznie zazdroooosny. ^^ Skarciła pacynke. Tymczasem Daniel siedział z kamienną miną pracując nad kolejnym wierszem dla ukochanej. Daniel: Ty jesteś jak róża.. Która rozświetla moje serce.. Zgniótł kartke. Daniel: Niee, to nie to. Nagle któs postukał go po plecach. Theresa: Pssst! Daniel: The..Theresa? Theresa: Tak, chodź za mną! Zaciągnęła go na sam koniec pokoju, z dala od reszty. ' Daniel: Co się stało? Theresa: Bardzo poważnie się boje! Daniel się zaniepokoił. Daniel: Czego się boisz? Nie pozwoliłbym przecież, żebyś miała odpaść. Theresa: Nie, to nie o to chodzi.. Daniel: No to co? Theresa: Zbliża się.. Daniel: Ale co takiego?! Za jego plecami stała Marie Joulie. ' Marie Joulie: Co porabiacie? Mam dla was propozycje nie do odrzucenia! Rzekła sfrustrowanym głosem. Daniel: Słuchamy. Marie Joulie: Nic innego jak sojusz! Ja, oraz wy i finałowa trójka. Co wy na to? Daniel i Theresa spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni. Daniel: No nie wiem.. Daj nam to może przemyśleć? ' Marie Joulie: No okej, przemyślcie to.. Już miała wstawać, kiedy nad jej głową zawisła Catherine z pacynką na ręce. Catherine: Akuku. :3 Marie Joulie: Zabierz tą starą skarpete z dala ode mnie! Wyrzuciła pacynke przez okno. Catherine: Coś ty zrobiła?! >:( Wściekła Catherine wyrzuciła Marie Joulie przez okno. Catherine: Ojej, Sasuke! Sama również wyskoczyła. Daniel: Okej, to było dziwne.. Odwrócił się do Theresy. Daniel: To chcesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodziło? Ale jej już tam nie było. Daniel: Ehh.. Bagażownia 120px Tym razem w bagażowni siedziała ściśnięta drużyna Latających Spaghetti. Większość miejsca zajmowała Hildegarde, trzymając mocno na kolanach Luke. ' Moreno pomimo ścisku siedział zrelaksowany, a na jego kolanach leżała Isabelle. Isabelle: Miękko jak przy odbycie Carmen. <3 Moreno uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Moreno: Cóż za.. Urocze porównanie! ' Lukaninho uwonilnił się wreszcie od Hildegarde. Lukaninho: Czy ktoś nie widział czasem mojej piłki?! Zaczął zaglądać w każdy zakątek. Charles: O.. Masz na myśli ten gumowaty globus? :D Pokazał mu patyk, na którym nabita była jego piłka. Charles: Fajny z niego worek treningowy.. :D Zaczął się walić tym po głowie. Lukaninho: Coś ty zrobił z moim skarbem?! Rzucił się na niego. Hildegarde: Martin mieć przecież jeszcze jeden skarb. <3 Rzuciła się na nich. Moreno strzelił facepalm'a. ' Isabelle: Ojejku! Zobaczcie, za oknem jest ogromna miska z wodą! <3 Wszyscy się rzucili do jedynego, małego okienka w bagażowni. Moreno: Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy w... Przed Plażą, Genua 120px 120px 120px Wszystkie trzy drużyny wyszły już z autobusu i stały gotowe przed plażą. Również Marie Joulie i Catherine dołączyły do reszty. Marie Joulie: Czuje prawdziwie.. Francuskie powietrze! Chris: Masz racje.. Prawie racje! Jesteśmy w Genui, czyli największym morskim miastem położonym na północy! W dodatku, jesteśmy blisko Francji. Genua jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej niedocenianym miastem nad Morzem Środziemnomorskim! Marie Joulie westchneła. Marie Joulie: Czyli nadal jesteśmy w tym zadupiałym kraju. ._. Chris: Dokładnie! I to tutaj odbędzie się wasze dzisiejsze zadanie! Jednak najpierw.. Odsłonił im dwa stanowiska, przy których stali przywiązani do dwóch dużych kół Berna oraz Giacomo. po nimi stały dwa malutkie baseniki. Chris: Jeden z nich definitywnie pożegna się z programem! Bteh i Chef przynieśli dwa puste wiadra. Chris odwrócił się do dwójki przegranych. Chris: O to wasze zadanie! Wasze koła zostaną teraz napędzane, a wy musicie po prostu.. Napełnić wiadro wodą.. Berna: Mrrr. <3 Chris: Ustami! Berna: Mrrrrrrrr <3 Berna się podekscytowała, a Giacomo nadal miał kamienną mine. Chris: Zaczynajcie! Bteh: A masz k*rwo! Zakręciła z całej siły kołem Berny. Berna: Łiii! Świat kręci się jak buziaki. W końcu głową zanurzyła pod wodą. Berna: Gul, gul <3 Nie udało nic jej się nabrać. Tymczasem Giacomo udało się nabrać sporo wody, którą splunął do wiadra. Chris: No, póki co Giacomo wychodzi na prowadzenie! Kręcący się Giacomo wściekle spojrzał się na Debore i Therese. Debora szturchnęła ją łokciem. Debora: On nie może powrócić! Catherine pokiwała głową. Natomiast Berna i Giacomo po raz drugi zanurzyli głowy w wodzie. Tym razem i Bernie udało się nabrać wody. Berna: Jeeej! ^^ Chris: Berna się nie poddaje! Bteh i Chef jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyli tępa przy kręceniu. Po kilku takich kółkach, Berna kompletnie się pogubiła. Berna: Buziaczek.. Zanurzyło ją w wodzie. Berna: Całusek... Ponownie. Berna: Pocałuneczek.. Debora: Dalej Berna! Marie Joulie: Dalej Giacomo! W końcu, po kolejnym kółku i ostatnim splunięciu Giacomo, jego pełne wiadro wreszcie się przelało. Chris: Gratulacje Giacomo! Nadal masz szanse na powrót do gry, w kolejnym odcinku spotkasz się w duecie z wyeliminowaną osobą w tym odcinku. Giacomo spojrzał kpiącym wzrokiem na pozostałych w grze. Chris: A ty Berna.. Berna: Idę na wybuch jeszcze raz, łiiii! <3 Sama rzuciła się na siedzenie. Chris: Zadziwia mnie twoja postawa, ale.. Ok! Wystrzelił ją w powietrze, natomiast Chef odprowadził Giacomo. Chris: Czas na wasze zadanie! Przy których musicie podzielić się obowiązkami. Bowiem dwie osoby, będą musiały zanurkować w wodzie, gdzie będą szukać.. Łopat! Łopaty będą służeć kolejnym trzem osobom do poszukiwania na tej caaaałej plaży kluczy, a dokładnie 4 klucze na drużyne, które pozwolą wam otworzyć skrzynie, w której znajduje się delikatnie mówiąc.. Ułatwienie przy kolejnym zadaniu! Lukaninho: To nie fair, nas jest tylko piątka! Chris: Nie trzeba było przegrywać. :P Zadanie I, Plaża 120px 120px 120px Maski do nurkowania zakładali właśnie reprezentancie wszystkich drużyn, czyli Michael i George z Wybuchowych Pizz, Isabelle i Charles z Latających Spaghetti oraz Marie Joulie i Theresa ze Słonecznych Gladiatorów. George: Zróbmy to! Przybił żółwika z bratem i oboje weszli do wody. Isabelle: Jupi! Sucha woda. <33 Wbiegła chlapiąc na wszystkie strony. Charles: Po co mi w ogóle maska? :D Wyrzucił za siebie maske i poszedł za resztą. ' Przez dłuższy czas żaden z nich się nie wyłaniał, a jak wyłaniał, to tylko żeby nabrać dłuższego oddechu. Dopiero po kilku próbach z łopatami wyszli George i Michael. Emma: Dobra robota, chłopaki! George podał łopate Emmie, a Michael rzucił Victorii, która pewnie ją złapała. Na swoją czekał jeszcze jedynie Wide. Wide: Może chcesz, żebym to ja już teraz kopał? :( Victoria: Nie dzięki, mam własne ręce. George: To my poszukamy jeszcze jeden! Michael: Yup! Ponownie zanurkowali. Tymczasem z dwoma łopatami wynurzył sie Charles. Charles: Isabelle, możesz się już wynurzyć! Isabelle wystawiła głowę ponad powierzchnie. Isabelle: Nie. <3 Tutaj jest przyjemnie. <3 Charles wzruszył ramionami, i podał łopaty Moreno i Luce, którzy od razu wzieli się do solidnego kopania. Hildegarde: Hildegarde mieć ręce żeby kopać! Zaczeła tworzyć dół kopiąc rękami znacznie szybciej niż Moreno i Luka. W końcu też, z wielką łopatą z wody wyszła Theresa, a zaraz za nią Marie Joulie - z pustymi rękami. Debora: Gdzie masz łopate? Marie Joulie: Tam już nic więcej nie ma.. Debora spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie. Debora: Mhm, w takim razie.. Rzuciła łopate Brendon'owi. Debora: Ty kopiesz. ^^ Brendon: Spoko :D Wziął się do roboty. Catherine: Sasukuś też chce kopać. <3 Debora: Niech kopie. Ja nie chce pobrudzić paznokci. Catherine również dołączyła się do Brendon'a, kopiąc dziury pacynką. W taki sposób wszyscy obecnie kopiący zawodnicy kopali, zmieniali miejsce, kopali i w tak w kółko. W końcu pierwszy klucz udało się odnaleźć. Hildegarde: Hildegarde znaleźć złoty patyk! Moreno: To klucz! Bardzo dobrze Hildzia, włóż go do zamka! Hildegarde otworzyła w skrzynce drużyny Latających Spaghetti jeden z czterech zamków. Victoria: Mam jeden! Albo nawet dwa! Otworzyła dwa zamki drużyny Wybuchowych Pizz. Charlotte: Farciara.. Chris: Drużynie Wybuchowych Pizz zostały już tylko dwa klucze! Podczas kiedy Słoneczni Gladiatorzy nie otworzyli jeszcze żadnego! Catherine dokopała się na samo dno swojej dziury, gdzie znalazła coś błyszczącego, co nie było kluczem. Catherine: Uuu <3 Upewniła się, że nikt nie patrzy, po czym schowała znalezisko. Wszyscy patrzeli z zazdrością na Emme, która otworzyła właśnie 3 zamek dla swojej drużyny. Chris: Jeszcze tylko jeden zamek Wybuchowe Pizzy! Po kilkunastu kolejnych minutach, i bezowocnych poszukiwań kolejnych kluczy zawodników strasznie męczyło mocno palące słońce na wybrzeżu Ligurskim. Jedynie Lukaninho i Moreno kopali nadal z taką siłą, jak na samym początku. ' Brendon właśnie zmierzał do skrzyni swojej drużyny z dwoma kluczami. Chris: Słoneczni Gladiatorzy wracają do gry! Marie Joulie: Brawo Brenduś! Debora uniosła brew. Debora: Brenduś? Catherine rzuciła w nią swoją pacynką. Catherine: Deb, zaopiekujesz się Sasukusiem? Strasznie się zmęczył kopiąc ciągle.. :c Debora: Jak że by inaczej! ^^ Wsadziła pacynke do torby Marie Joulie, kiedy ta była pochłonięta poszukiwaniem. Moreno: Mam! Lukaninho: Ja też! Przybili piątke, i poszli otworzyć dwa kolejne zamki. Został im tylko jeden. Chris: Latającym Spaghetti, podobnie jak Wybuchowym Pizzom brakuje już tylko jednego klucza! Słonecznym Gladiatorom jeszcze dwóch. Catherine: O taki klucz ci chodzi? ^^ Wyjeła jeden z dziury. Chris: Tak, dokładnie o taki! Catherine: To dobrze, bo mam jeszcze jeden. :3 Pozostali otworzyli buzie ze zdziwienia, a Catherine wsuneła klucze do zamków. Chris: Gratulacje Gladiatorzy! Nagroda jest wasza! Catherine otworzyła skrzynie. Catherine: Jeeej. <3 Kule do armaty, zawsze o takich marzyłam! <3 Charlotte: Kule do armaty? Chris: Jeszcze się nie domyślacie czym jest następne zadanie? Czeka was prawdziwa.. Wojna piracka! Grupowe westchnięcie. Daniel: Ale że.. Z prawdziwymi piratami? Chris: Skadże, to wy będziecie piratami! Moreno: No a co z łodziami? Chris: Odpowiedź znajdziecie przy zatoce! Wszyscy udali się za Chrisem. Genua, Zatoka 120px 120px 120px Oczom zawodników ukazały się trzy pirackie statki. Jeden oczywiście był wielki, szeroki, i uposażony w żagle, kabiny oraz armate. Drugi, pośredni był połową w wielkości tego pierwszego, oraz trzeci, mały, bez żagli lecz z wiosłami, bez armaty oraz sterów. Chris: Gladiatorzy, jako iż wygraliście pierwszą cześć zadania, macie zaszczyt wybrania sobie łodzi! Debora: Phi! Przecież to oczywiste, że wybieramy... Catherine: Tą najmniejszą. :3 Wskoczyła na pokład najmniejszego statku, a wszyscy z jej drużyny patrzeli na nią z oburzeniem. Chris: Eeee.. No dobra.. Debora: Chwila, chwila, chwila! To ja jestem kapitanką, a przecież nic nie powiedziałam! Chris: Ale pierwsze słowo padło! No już, wskakujcie na wasz pokład! Słoneczni Gladiatorzy marudząc weszli z trudem wszyscy mieszcząc się na pokładzie. Bteh rzuciła im ich skrzynie z kulami. Chris: Teraz byłoby nie fair, jedynym przydzielić cacko, a drugim średniaka. Dlatego.. Chris pstryknął palcami, a na miejsce średniego statku wjechał drugi tak sam jak ten największy. Marie Joulie: Chyba sobie żartujesz?! Chris: Nie. :P Warunki są takie: każda z drużyn ma flagę. Chef rzucił każdej z drużyn flage. Chris: Drużyna, która pierwsza zdobędzie wszystkie flagi, wygrywa noc w pokoju zwycięzców! Natomiast drużyna, która jako pierwsza straci flage.. Chyba nie musze przypominać, co ich czeka. Pytania? Wszyscy przepychali się, żeby zadać pytanie. Chris: Nie? O, jak słodko. <3 Odpalił rakiety przy każdym ze statków, dzięki czemu każdy z statków oddalił się od brzegu w trzech różnych kierunkach. Chris: Ach, zapomniałbym! Drużyna, której flaga wyląduje w wodzie automatycznie widzi się ze mną na ceremonii! Powodzenia :* Czy jednak ktoś go usłyszał? xD Statek "Ptasia Kupa" 120px Mały statek Gladiatorów otoczony był sporym stadem mew nad ich głowami które ciągle.. Marie Joulie: Głupie ptaszyska! Sio! Jeden narobił na jej głowe. Catherine: Hahahahha. :3 Marie Joulie: A ty z czego sie śmiejesz? To przez ciebie mamy ten głupi statek! Catherine: No bo tutaj są moi mali przyjaciele. :3 Wzieła na palec mrówkę, których było tutaj pełno. Marie Joulie wskoczyła na ręce Brendon'a. Marie Joulie: Zabierz ją ode mnie! Brendon: To co, idziemy do kabiny czy chcesz to zrobić tutaj? :D MJ zeskoczyła. Marie Joulie: Nie będe tego robić na tej brudnej, Włoskiej łajbie! Brendon: Twoja strata! Odwrócił się do skrzyni pełnej kul. Brendon: Yoł, po co nam to w ogóle Deborowska? Nie mamy nawet armaty, ziom! Debora: Z wiadomej PRZYCZYNY. Spojrzała krzywo na Catherine. Debora: Ale ty Brendoniku.. Możesz mi zrobić masaż. ^^ A wy robaczki, wiosłujcie! Rzekła do ostro wiosłujących Daniel'a i Theresy. Ten pierwszy zachwycał się widokami. ' Debora spojrzała przez lornetkę na dwie pozostałe drużyny. Debora: Pozostałe statki są daleko, ale my musimy być jeszcze dalej, i łudzić się, że najpierw zanim dopadną nas, pozabijają się nawzajem.. Brendon: Ale przecież przed nami jest.. Spojrzał zmartwionym wzorkiem. Marie Joulie: Czy to nie jest... Zbliżał się do nich znacznie większy statek. Statek "Fioletowy Kucyk <3" 120px Nazwany ogromny statek przez Isabelle, która również przejeła stery płynął zig-zakiem, powodując u wszystkich pasażerów chorobe morską. Lukaninho: Niech ktoś ją... Moreno: Zatrzyma... Moreno spadł z masztu. Moreno: Dosyć. Isabelle zrobiła kolejny szalony zakręt i wszyscy polecieli na drugą strone. Charles: Prawie jak po ostatniej imprezie na której rozbiłem 3 butelki na głowie. :D Odważnie kroczył w kierunku Isabelle, przeskakując wszystkie przeszkody. Isabelle: Kręcimy wielkim kołem. <3 Carmen: Beee. ^^ Charles skoczył przed Isabelle. Charles: Cześć maleńka! Charles przejmuje stery :D Carmen: Beee >:( Ugryzła go w.. krocze. Charles: Prosze, przestań łaskotać. :P Chłopak nic sobie z tego nie robił i uspokoił stery. Isabelle: No to ja idę się przebrać. <3 Pobiegła do kajuty, skąd właśnie wychodziła Hildegarde, ubrana w.. zdecydowanie za mały strój, przez co koszulka nie zasłaniała nawet połowy brzucha Hildegarde. Hildegarde: I co Martin? Jak ci się podobać Hildegarde? Lukaninho udawało się powstrzymywać odruchy wymiotne przy zakrętach, ale tym razem nie wytrzymał. ' Hildegarde: Hildegarde wiedzieć, że być seksowne. <3 Ale Hildegarde pomyśleć też o Martin! Założyła mu obroże i przypieła smyczą, a do tego odziała go w ciasny kaftan bezpieczeństwa. Hildegarde: Teraz piraci nie zrobić Martin nic zły! Zatrzepotała rzęsami. Isabelle natomiast wyszła z kajuty z kilkoma mieczami. Isabelle: Patrzcie! Znalazłam tusz do rzęs. <3 Machała mieczem przed nosem Moreno. Moreno: Lepiej mi to daj! Wyrwał jej miecz, po czym statek nagle przyspieszył. Moreno: Co jest Charles? Charles: Widze wrogów. :D Przygotować się do bitwy! Złapał za broń i wskoczył do armaty. Charles: Podpal to, ktoś. :P Moreno wzruszył ramionami i podpalił. Hildegarde: Hildegarde i Martin też chcieć! Lukaninho: Ale ja nic nie powiedziałem! Hildegarde wzieła Martina i również wskoczyła do kolejnej armaty. Moreno: Dobrze, to ja i Isabelle będziemy strzec statku. :> Odpalił armaty z Hildegarde i Luką, jednak ta nie wystartowała. Moreno: Ups.. Kopnął w nią, dzięki czemu Hildegarde i Luka polecieli w końcu za Charles'em do wrogiej łodzi. Statek "Biały Małż 120px U Wybuchowych Pizz było bardzo spokojnie.. Wide bardzo powoli prowadził statek, Emma pomagała bliźniakom zachować spokój poprzez medytacje, Charlotte się opalała. Nagle Victoria zeskoczyła z masztu. Victoria: Przybywają! Wide: Kto? :( Nim Wide zdążył się odwrócić, już stał za nim Charles. Charles: Helloł! Przejmuje dowodzenie nad statkiem. :D Wyrzucił emo za burte. Charles: Sorki koleś, to nic osobistego! :P Na statku wylądowała również Hildegarde oraz Lukaninho. Bliźniacy natychmiast przestali medytować, a Emma pobiegła chronić flage. George: Okej, ta duża jest nasza! Michael: No pewnie brachol! Podeszli do Hildegarde wystawiając pięści. George: No dawaj na solówe, dawaj! :D Hildegarde machneła tylko rękami zwalając obydwu do wody. George: Ziom, to było genialne :D Michael: No, trzeba to powtórzyć *u* Tymczasem Lukaninho nadal będąc ściśnięty w kaftanie malutkimi kroczkami zbliżał się do Victorii. Lukaninho: Lepiej uciekaj! Bo jak cie dopadne to będzie z tobą źle! Victoria: Ah tak? No to czekam.. Lukaninho: Jeszcze masz szanse uciec, radze ci z niej skorzystać! Victoria: Oo tak! Aż mi nogi odmawiają posłuszeństwa ze strachu! Powiedziała z ironią. Lukaninho: Jak chcesz panienko.. Victoria: Żeby tylko ta "panienka" nie zrobiła ci z d**y masła! Lukaninho wreszcie do niej doszedł, a ona po prostu go wepchneła do wody. Victoria: Jeden mniej! Odprowadziła wzrokiem Charles'a wrzucającego Charlotte do wody. Charlotte: Tylko nie tam! Nie do wody! Cały makijaż mi się zmyje! Wrzucił. Victoria się roześmiała i pobiegła na pomoc Emmie, która spychana była przez Hildegarde. Victoria: Hej, yeti! To ja mam flage! Zaczeła machać flagą po drugiej stronie burty. Hildegarde: Hildegarde nie być żadnym.. YETI! Rozpędziła się w kierunku Victorii, która w ostatniej chwili po prostu odskoczyła, dzięki czemu Hildegarde wpadła do wody. Victoria: Sory lala, ale to jest gra! Podała ręke stojącej na desce Emmie. Emma: Dzięki za pomoc, ktoś jeszcze został? Victoria: Chyba nie.. Nagle z nieba wleciała prosto na nią Carmen, strącając obie do wody. Carmen: Bee. <3 Victoria: Koza w wodzie?! Emma, chroń flagi! Emma pobiegła w strone flagi, jednak jej już tam nie było. Charles: Dzięki za świetną zabawe, laski! :D Zabrał flage, i używając liny niczym liany skoczył na swój statek. Statek "Ptasia Kupa" 120px Statek Gladiatorów napotkał statek piracki z Jo, Brick'iem, Zoey oraz Veronicą (którzy zagubili się jeszcze podczas specjala). Jo: Tylko nie oni! Zoey: Spokojnie, wy też szukacie drogi do Mediolanu? Debora: Do Mediolanu? Ślicznotko, byliśmy tam już kilka dni temu! Brick: To sezon już się rozpoczął? Wszyscy z łodzi Gladiatorów pokiwali głowami. Jo: Zabije McLean'a! Tak w ogóle co to za ofiary losu?! Wskazała na grzebiącą sobie w nosie Catherine oraz ukrywającą się za Danielem Therese. Debora: Nowe zawodniczki. ^^ Prawda, że słodkie? Veronice: Słodkie? Ten sweterek to może i jest modny, ale w okładce dla pruchniaków! Wskazała palcem na Therese. Daniel: Hej! Przecież to nie piękno odzieży się liczy. Powinniśmy zwracać uwage na piękno w duszy! Veronica wyjeła zatyczki z uszu. Veronica: Skończyłeś? <3 Jo: Dobra, co do diaska tutaj robicie?! Marie Joulie: Mamy.. Zadanie?! Jo: Czy Charlotte jest jeszcze w grze?! Debora: Tak. :) A co, chcesz ją przelecieć? Jo: Chyba pięścią po twarzy! Brendon: Laski, robi się nie ciekawie.. Za nimi zrobił się wielki cień. Słoneczni Gladiatorzy: Aaaaaaa! W ich łodke wjechał ogromny statek Latających Spaghetti. Charles: Ups. :D Nagle pojawił się Chris w pontonie. Chris: Gratulacje Spaghetti! Wygyrwacie zadanie! Spojrzał na rozpadniętą w wodzie drużyne Słonecznych Gladiatorów oraz ich flage w wodzie. Chris: Na ceremonii zobaczymy Gladiatorów! Wasza flaga jest w wodzie.. Słoneczni Gladiatorzy westchneli. Jo: Chwila McLean! A co z wami? Spojrzał na Jo, Bricka, Veronice oraz Zoey. Chris: Jak to co? Jesteście przegranymi! Możecie wracać do Ameryki! Wszyscy zawodnicy wsiedli na statek Latających Spaghetti, a powyższa czwórka została. Jo: Świetnie k*rwa, świetnie! Przed Ceremonią, Plaża 120px Daniel czytał w jednym kącie Theresie najnowsze swoje wiersze, Brendon spędzał czas z Emmą, a trójka dziewczyn; Debora, Marie Joulie oraz Catherine leżały opalając się. Nagle na sankach przyjechała do nich ubrana jak na zime, cała spocona Beth. <3 Beth: Hejcia! Kto idzie ze mną na sanki? <3 Catherine: Jaaa. :3 Beth: No to wskakuj. <3 Catherine rozpędziła sanki, i pojechały dalej. Marie Joulie i Debora spojrzały na siebie zdziwione. Marie Joulie: Okej, to było dziwne.. Debora: Dlatego uważam, że powinniśmy wywalić dzisiaj Catherine. Nawaliła, oraz ciąąągle gada tylko o swoim Sasuke. Marie Joulie spojrzała na nią zszokowana, jednak bardzo uradowana. Debora: Dołączasz się do nas? Marie Joulie: No pewnie, pogadam o tym jeszcze tylko z Danielem, i Theresą. Debora: Nie trzeba, już o wszystkim pomyślałam. ^^ Marie Joulie: Dobra jesteś! Debora: Wiem! ^^ Wyjeła podczas jej nie uwagi pacynke Catherine z torby. Debora: To ja idę sie troche przejść... ' Ceremonia 120px Drużyna czekała Chrisa przed autobusowym ogniskiem. Chris: Witam na 3, a waszej drugiej ceremonii, Słoneczni Gladiatorzy! Westchneli. Chris: Co was tutaj sprowadziło twoim zdaniem, Marie Joulie. Marie Joulie: Nie udolność i ułomność Catherine! Catherine spojrzała na nią wrogo. Catherine: Lepiej się nie odzywaj, złodziejko mężów >:( Przytuliła mocno swoją pacynke, a Marie Joulie spojrzała z obrzydzeniem. Chris: No cóż, po tej ceremonii zostanie was tylko 5.. Zaczynajcie głosować! ' ' ' Po chwili Chris przyszedł z urną pełną głosów. Chris: Cała pełna! Czas policzyć głosy.. Chris wyjął pierwszy głos. W tle pojawiła się muzyczka Klik! ... ... ... ... ... ... Catherine! Drugi głos na.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Marie Joulie! Kolejny... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Marie Joulie! Następny jest na.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Marie Joulie! ''Marie Joulie z niepokojem spojrzała na Debore. Chris: Kolejny głos.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Odsłonił go zawodnikom. Chris: Trzecią osobą wyeliminowaną jest.. Marie Joulie. Spojrzała wrogo na Debora. Marie Joulie: Ty oszustko! Debora: Phi! ' Bteh zaprowadziła MJ na wybuch wstydu. Marie Joulie: Jeszcze się na was zemczęęęęęęęęęę! Poleciała w powietrze. Chris: Gladiatorów została tylko 5! Kto pożegna się z programem w następnym odcinku? Zostańcie z nami na Totalną... Porażke.. Giro... D'Italia! KONIEC. Zgadzasz się z wyborem wyeliminowanej osoby? Tak, zasłużyla na to! Nie, powinna powrócić! Kto powinien wygrać duet w następnym odcinku? Giacomo Marie Joulie Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinki Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Giro d'Italia